Dragondust
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *AU* Hiccup esta terriblemente enamorado de Astrid. Astrid es una interesada y engaña a Hiccup a que le demuestre su amor por ella regalándole una estrella fugaz. Hiccup lo intentara, pero en vez de estrella encontrara al dragón destinado a ganar su corazón. Todo ello mientras busca a su desconocida madre ¿Dará a vasto con todo? (Hiccup/Human female Toothless) /Adaptación/
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con otra de mis adaptaciones. Esta es Toothcup y es una adaptación de Stardust (la peli. Ni idea del libro. Por lo que todo es de mi puño y letra y algunas cosas inventadas por mi.**

**Esta vez utilize los nombres originales, quería arriesgarme.**

**La peli Stardust (y sus protas tan parecidos a Hicc y Tooth *Q* ) Le pertenecen a Paramount. Y el libro a su respectivo/a autor/a, sea quien sea.**

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Hace siglos, cuando los vikingos reinaban en los mares del sur había un pueblo vikingo llamado Berk que era indeciblemente diferente al resto. ¿En que era diferente? Pues que los vikingos de Berk en particular casi convivían con todo tipo de magia y seres mitológicos. Y digo casi porque el poblado de los vikingos y la ciudad mágica estaban separados por un alto y casi inexpugnable muro. Digo casi porque el muro tenía una enorme grieta donde fácilmente se podría colocar una puerta. Lo que significa que todos los que quisieran pasar al otro lado podían fácilmente... Pero, al parecer, nadie de la ciudad mágica tenía interés en meter las narices en Berk. Y los vikingos adultos eran a la vez demasiado miedosos y tercos a los cambios para meter las narices al otro lado mientras "los otros" no irrumpieran demasiado en sus vidas.

Pero los jóvenes de Berk eran otro cantar, el doble de tercos y el miedo en ellos siempre era sustituido por una muy malsana curiosidad. Por eso el primer jefe de Berk mandó al hombre más anciano de todos a vigilar el agujero e impedirle el paso a cualquier insensato o insensata curiosos que quisieran cruzar. El hombre así lo había hecho, e inexplicablemente, la magia del muro lo hizo inmortal, aceptandolo a su lado vigilante ante todo. Y así las generaciónes fueron pasando y pasando y ningún chico logró burlarle... nunca hasta la noche en la que esta historia empezó a formarse.

Vigilante, así era como lo llamaban todos, de larga barba blanca y calvo, muy encogido y ayudado de un bastón, encaraba a dos jóvenes vikingos cuando la noche empezaba a formarse en Berk. Vigilante los conocía de buena tinta. Eran dos amigos de dieciséis años que no sabían hacer otra cosa que hacer el payaso, pero, en fin, ese era el canon de los jóvenes vikingos al fin y al cabo. Uno de ellos era pelirrojo y era el mayor de los tres hijos del actual jefe de Berk, tan temible que nadie se atrevería a pronunciar su nombre, sin embargo, el nombre de sus hijos si que era bien sabido, en especial el de este. Stoick, así se llamaba el inquieto joven. El otro era rubio y sólo un poco más bajito que Stoick. Se llamaba Gobber y era el mejor amigo del joven heredero de Berk. Ambos eran delgados y bastante robustos. Uno logró su musculatura forjando armas, el otro, blandiendolas. Todos los tomaban por idiotas, pero en realidad no era así, y Vigilante estaba a punto de verlo con sus propios ojos por las malas.

— ¿Qué es lo que queréis, mocosos? —Preguntó Vigilante y su voz fuerte que hacía contraste con sus más o menos tres siglos de vida chocó con las sonrisas ladinas de los chicos.

— ¿A ti que te parece, Vigilante? —Preguntó Stoick fingiendo impaciencia golpeando el pie contra el suelo levantando polvo.

— Eso, Vigilante, ¿que crees que quieren hacer dos chicos mortalmente aburridos al lado del muro que separa Berk de Schaklithye? —Secundó Gobber cruzando los brazos.

Vigilante suspiro.

— Esta juventud... —rumió para si mismo y luego dijó más alto— Sabéis perfectamente que está pro-hi-vi-do ¿Cual de esas cuatro sílabas no comprenderéis?

— Todas, como somos idiotas. —ironizó Gobber ante lo que ambos jóvenes sabían perfectamente que se decía a sus espaldas.

Stoick rió sonoramente sin poderlo evitar. Su padre le había dado en herencia unos pulmones muy buenos. Vigilante vió al pelirrojo de una forma que suplicaba que las miradas tuvieran el don de matar.

— Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo Stoick. ¿O es que tengo que recordarte tu futuro como jefe? —Eso último lo añadió con una mirada y una voz socarronas y a Stoick se le fueron las ganas de reir.  
Vió al inmortal con una mirada de absoluto odio que suplicaba a gritos una amenaza instantánea e inmediata. Estaba claro que el viejo lo veía incapaz de cosas en las que fuera necesario un poco de cerebro.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron, una idea rápida y suicida se estaba creando en sus mentes.

— Vigilante tiene razón Stoick, las normas estan para ser respetadas —sonrisa ladina de parte del rubio.

— Además, se hace tarde —añadió Stoick, la sonrisa ladina fue devuelta— todos nos esperarán en el gran salón.

— Cierto.

— ¡Callaros ya cotorras! —iterrumpió Vigilante.

— Bueno, pues entonces ¡nos vamos! —informaron a la vez Stoick y Gogger. Vigilante los siguió muy cerca para asegurarse de que era cierto eso de que habían cambiado de opinión.

Graso error.

A mitad de camino Gobber hizo un rápido movimiento y de un puñetazo bastante fuerte tumbó a vigilante, quien estaba a sus espaldas. Stoick no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a correr hacia el muro, cada vez que Vigilante trataba de impedirlo Gobber volvia a pararle los pies. Hasta que el anciano le propinó al insolente rubio un golpe fortísimo en la cabeza con su baston que lo dejó medio inconsciente en el suelo y Vigilante quedó liberado. Pero aunque el viejo era terriblemente rápido Stoik le llevaba ventaja y los árboles del bosque no le ayudaban.

Para cuando logró llegar hasta el joven ya fue tarde, Stoick saltó el obstáculo que Vigilante trataba de poner con su bastón, de paso también saltó los escombros del agujero y cuando tocó el suelo unos milímetros lejos del muro ya estaba en terreno de Schaklithye. Vigilante no oso hacer tal hazaña, se quedó pegado al muro desde el otro lado viendo a Stoik como si fuera un pobre loco, eso al pelirrojo heredero de Berk no le importó en lo más mínimo. Se quedo en la seguridad de Schaklithye hasta que Gobber apareció entre la espesura, sobandose la cabeza. Eso para Stoick fue suficiente señal para continuar con su delito.

— ¡Cubreme las espaldas en el Gran salón, Gobber! —pidió y después se fue hacía la población de Schaklithye con las estrellas, Gobber y Vigilante como testigos de su fechoría hasta que los dos vikingos no le pudieron ver más.

* * *

A cada paso que daba, el joven Stoick cada vez se sorprendía más. Había dejado atras el bosque de Schaklithye hacía ya un rato y ahora se encontraba enmedio de una multitud en un mercadillo en plena noche llenó de colorido y mágia que el vikingo podía notar en su piel. Por suerte para él, la multitud era enorme y no destacaba, puede que se tratara de alguna festividad. Stoick acabó escuchando por ahí que se trataba de una fiesta que celebraban todos los años por las estrellas del cielo que se apagaban. Los habitantes de Schaklithye estaban seguros que las estrellas eran en realidad dragones y que cuando se les acababa la vida en el cielo caían a la Tierra convertidos en humanos porque querían vivir otra vida entre los humanos que habían visto siempre desde las alturas. De ese punto la estrellas fugaces. Esa fiesta era para darles la bienvenida. El joven decidió que los de Schaklithye estaban irremediablemente locos. Pero no abrió la boca al respecto. Era terco, pero sabía respetar culturas.

Stoick miraba a todas partes, un poco escéptico a veces en algunas cosas, pero lo pasaba bien. Y toda esa gente (que algunos tenían la piel de distinto color, o tenían alas o etc, etc) no parecía tener inconveniente en contestar a sus preguntas, aunque algunas fueran de muy mal gusto. Si, lo pasaba bien hasta que su vista se topó con la de una jovencita de largo cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes. Parecía tener su edad. Se la notaba frágil y hermosa. Nuestro vikingo se quedó prendado de la joven al instante, y tal parece que el sentimiento era mutuo.

La chica estaba detrás de un tenderete y cuando vió que Stoick se acercaba hizo la pregunta de cortesía.

— ¿Deseas algo? —La pregunta sacó un poco a Stoick de su ensoñación. Sólo un poco.

— ¿Y que crees que pueda interesarle a un forastero como yo?

Los ojos de la joven brillaron de oportunidad al escuchar la palabra "forastero".

— Tenemos un largo surtido de amuletos de la suerte, por ejemplo.

— ¿Servirían para que mi padre no me cortará la cabeza en cuanto llegue a casa por desobedecer?

— Para eso y mucho más, pues contienen mágia real. —Aseguró ella entre risas— Aún así, dudo que a un padre le gustara la idea de cortarle la cabeza a su hijo.

Stoick se encogió de hombros.

— Tiene dos hijos más, no creo que únicamente yo fuera una gran pérdida.

— Entonces mejor que te lleves un amuleto. —Objeto ella, quien ya había oído hablar de la terquedad de los vikingos y lo muy sanguinarios que eran.

— Sinceramente, no creo que "eso" sirva para algo. —aseguró Stoick, en sus trece.

— Pues llevatelo como recuerdo de tu pequeña aventura en Schaklithye. —antes de que él pudiera replicar ella cogió un colgante blanco decorado con runas negras del mostrador y se lo mostró— este es el más poderoso de todos, protege de cualquier mal, incluso de la magia negra. Hay muchas brujas despiadadas en Schaklithye —suspiró y se giró a ver una mujer bastante vieja, gorda y fea al otro lado del largo tenderete— como ella. Me tiene secuestrada.

Stoick no supó porque, pero escuchar eso no le gustó un pelo. Sin embargo, ese no era su problema ¿o si?

— ¿Cuanto pides por el amuleto? —le terminó preguntando, rendido. Ella sonrió pícara.

—Este que tengo entre las manos —empezó y lo pasó hasta las manos del vikingo— solo cuesta un beso.

Stoick creyó haber oído mal.

— ¿Un beso? —Se extrañó.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y un leve rubor en las mejillas. Él también se sonrojo un poco, aunque nunca lo admitiría. No solía hacer estas cosas, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo siquiera, sus rudos labios ya estaban conectados a los finos de ella. Fue un beso casto, un roce de labios, pero fue suficiente para despertar un poderoso anhelo.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Soy la única princesa de Schaklithye. Esa bruja me secuestró hace mucho para que fuera su esclava. Tengo siete hermanos varones, así que supongo que yo tampoco supondría una pérdida para mi padre, eso explicaría porque no han venido a buscarme. Me llamo Valhallarama pero las personas mas allegadas me llamaban Valka, supongo que es más fácil de pronunciar y escribir. ¿Y tú quién eres?

— Me llamo Stoick y soy el que te va a liberar. —aseguró Stoick sin pensarselo dos veces, hirviendo de furia porque la familia de Valka no se preocupaba por ella.

Ella rió con tristeza y le enseñó una pequeña cuerda plateada que tenía anudada en la pierna y que la unía a una de las patas del tenderete. Parecía fácil de romper, al menos a Stoick se lo parecía, pero había algo más detrás.

— Esta embrujada —le informó Valka adivinando las intenciones del joven vikingo.— Puedes romperla todo lo que quieras si te divierte. Pero se regenerara en seguida y no servirá de nada.

Bueno, eso explicaría porque la bruja casi no prestaba atención a la esclava secuestrada. Porque sabía que no tenía forma de escapar. Además Stoick estaba seguro de que Valka ya habría intentado todo lo imaginable para liberarse los primeros años y al no obtener resultado se rindió. Pero Stoick era Stoick, terco como una mula y su cerebro no íba a procesar nada así a no ser que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Miró a la vieja secuestradora y en cuanto estuvo seguro de que no miraba hizó a Valka salir del tenderete, y eso fue lo que la joven hizo, pero seguía anudada a el aún fuera. Entonces Stoick cogió el objeto embrujado con una mano, con la otra cogió una pequeña daga y cortó la cuerda sin ningún esfuerzo. Se llenó de júbilo, pero eso se le fue cuando vió que en su mano sólo quedaba un trozo de cuerda y que la parte anudada al tenderete y la anudada al tobillo de Valka se unieron rápidamente formando una nueva cuerda con una luz plateada resplandeciente y aquí no ha pasado nada. Él por poco se queda con la mandíbula en el suelo y ella le soltó una mirada de "ya te lo dijé", pero estaba llena de comprensión.

— Vale, te creo —aceptó a regañadientes— pero, si no puedo liberarte, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Stoick era un cabeza dura, pero no era idiota, y ya había notado que Valka se había fijado en él para más que "venderle" un amuleto de la suerte.

La princesa giró sobre sus talones hasta mirar hacia un carromato hecho de madera. Empezó a subir las simples pero resistentes escaleras, y para que Stoick se sorprendiera más la cuerda se iba alargando permitiendole a la joven libertad de movimiento. Stoick pensó que para estar secuestrada la chica tenía buena fortuna. Pero luego le golpeó la realidad y se dío cuenta de que seguía atada, por lo que la bruja podía descubrirla fácil y no podía escapar.

— Sigueme Stoick —le pidió Valka abriendo la puerta del carromato y él, sin saber muy bien porque, lo hizo.

En cuanto él entró le siguió ella y cerró las puertas a conciencia con cuidado de que la cuerda no molestara. Una vez dentro ambos pasó... bueno, digamos que sirve de mucho tener una mente pervertida en estos casos.

* * *

Cuando Stoick volvió a Berk al día siguiente mintió diciendo que había estado dando un paseo por el bosque y se le fue el tiempo. Vigilante, por la cuenta que le traía, no lo desmintió, ya que podrían despedirle y si le despedían moría. Gobber por supuesto no fue un problema... a cambio de que Stoick le contara todo lo extraño que vió. Y así lo hizo, omitiendo la parte de Valka. Aún así Gobber se dió cuenta de que su amigo aferraba muy fuerte un colgante que llevaba al cuello que decía haber encontrado de casualidad. Pero sólo era la calma que avecina la tormenta.

La nombrada tormenta llegó nueve meses después, cuando Stoick ya había cumplido diecisiete, con forma de bebé recién nacido con menos de un día metido en una cesta. Cesta que a primera hora de la mañana llegó a la casa de Gobber.

El chico abrió la puerta a excepción de sus padres profundamente dormidos. Vigilante estaba al otro lado y le pasó la cesta con un bulto de mantitas y un papel y una carta sellada encima. Gobber estaba sorprendido y le perdió explicaciones al anciano.

— Toma, daselo al semental de tu amigo. Yo no me atrevo a vermelas con el jefe.

Gobber corrió la mantita y la sorpresa se convirtió en una cara de shock.

— ¿E-este b-bebé es d-de Stoick?

Vigilante asintió.

— El que siembra, recoge. —respondió sonriendo ladinamente y sin más se fue. En un segundo estaba fuera de la vista del joven rubio. ¡Carajo! Si que era rápido el viejo. Seguro que estaba disfrutando de lo que parecía ser el carma.

El chico comenzó a sudar frío, nunca había tenido un bebé en brazos. Y lo que era peor, tendría que enfrentarse a ÉL y decirle que tenía un nieto bastardo... ¡Oh, poderos Odin! ¡Loki lo había maldecido! Pero se reconforto al saber que su destino no sería peor que el de Stoick. Por un momento pensó seriamente en engañar a todos diciendo que era suyo. Él era un simple aprendiz de herrero, a nadie le importaría demasiado su vida sexual. Ni siquiera a sus padres... O, al menos, eso esperaba. ¡Pero no! Tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer y Stoick debería pagar las consecuencias. Vigilante tenía razón, "el que siembra, recoge."

Gobber cogió el papel con cuidado de no despertar a la criatura y comenzó a leer. Con cada palabra sus ojos se agrandaban cada vez más. Una vez terminó respiró profundamente para calmarse y empezar a tomárselo con humor. Su sonrisa de siempre no tardó en aparecer y, por suerte, sus ojos también reflejaban felicidad. La carta estaba dirigida al propio pequeño para cuando creciera, así que optó por no tocarla. El correo era privado.

— Bueno, pequeño Hiccup, —le dijó a la criatura durmiente mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa— estas a punto de vivir el día más humillante de tu corta existencia. Por suerte para ti no lo recordaras... pero yo si. —Después comenzó a reír nerviosamente— y tu papá va a quedar marcado de por vida ¡DE LA PATADA QUE TU ABUELO LE VA A MANDAR AHÍ ABAJO! Jajaja

Sí, estaba contento. Hiccup le empezaba a gustar.

Una vez llegó a su destino ya era la hora en la que todo el mundo en Berk estaba levantado, pero aún no salían de sus hogares. Así que nadie vió al joven aprendiz de herrero con una sospechosa cesta en brazos discutiendo consigo mismo entre si llamar a la puerta de los cuatro —ahora cinco— Haddock. Fue una decisión terrible, la más difícil que Gobber haría en su vida. Pero no había caminado hasta ahí para nada y ahora ya era demasiado tarde para esconder a Hiccup.

Llamó golpeando la puerta de madera.

Los sonidos de pisadas de gigante que se escuchó dentro dirigiéndose a la puerta le avisaron de que ÉL en persona íba a abrirle la puerta. En efecto, así fue. El jefe de Berk era... grande... simplemente grande y con una cara amenazadora y adornada con una espesa y mal peinada melena y barba negras como el abismo del fin del mundo que tiraba para atrás al más aguerrido de los vikingos. Su vozarron movía montañas. El pobe tenía que hacer malabarismos para caber por la puerta de su casa antes de que la modificaran.

— Hola, Gobber. Un poco pronto para visitas ¿no crees? ¿Por qué traes esa cara de muerto? ... ¿Y ese niño? —La última pregunta fue hecha en tono acusador.

Se acabo, no podía ¡no podía! Gobber era un aguerrido inconsciente que se creía capaz de todo y aunque no fuera así siempre hacía ese TODO. Pero mentirle a su jefe, aunque sólo fuera tantearle... era una misión suicida. No tenía ni idea de como era que Stoick y sus hermanos podían. ¡Pero él no! Alzó la cesta en alto para que el hombre pudiera ver bien a Hiccup en toda su gloria.

— Los del otro lado del muro se lo dejaron a Vigilante para Stoick. —dijó con la vista clavada en el suelo— Creo... creo que...

— ¿Gobber? —¡Oh, bendito Odin! Era la voz de Stoick.

La valentía —y el humor y el color— volvieron al rostro del rubio cuando levantó la cabeza para ver bien al nuevo padre que estaba detrás del —muy cabreado— nuevo abuelo.

— Stoick, no me dijiste nada de una chica, perro. —La palabra "perro" fue dicha muy socarronamente mientras las cejas se movían queriendo decir otra cosa.

El pelirrojo comenzó a empalidecer. No podía ser... El hombre cogió la cesta a punto de ebullición.

— ¡¿ESTO ES UNA BROMA DE LOKI O QUÉ?! —se descargó el jefe y todos los vikingos lo oyeron, algunos mirones se acercaron y sin más empezaron a cuchichear.

En ese momento Hiccup despertó y comenzó a llorar.

— E-en el papel pone que se llama Hiccup —informó Gobber, como si eso sirviera de algo en ese momento.

Stoick se sentía morir. Primero, Gobber sabía de Valka. Segundo, Gobber sabía lo que ocurrió entre él y Valka. Tercero, nueve meses después los de Schaklithye le quieren dar una cesta. Cuarto, el contenido de la cesta llora. Quinto, ¡el contenido de la cesta tenía nombre!

Era obvio.

Iba a morir.

En el fondo del pasillo de la casa se encontraban dos jóvenes, ambos de pelo negro. Eran los hermanos pequeños de Stoick. Estaban en estado de shok. ¿Ellos eran... —se mirarom girando la cabeza lentamente— tíos?

Toda esa reacción en cadena provocó un resultado. ÉL vió a su hijo mayor con cara de muerto. En sus brazos, Hiccup lloraba. El ver el rostro culpable del pelirrojo fue suficiente.

— Me parece, Stoick, que tienes muchas cosas que aclararme. —dijó el nombre de "Stoick" escupiendolo, como si fuera peor que la peste. Cerró la puerta con parsimonia y dramatismo, obligando a los demás a largarse.

Fue entonces cuando los verdaderos gritos y llantos llenaron la casa Haddock. Tantos y tan fuertes que a todos y cada uno de los vikingos se les ablando el corazón.

Ese día no sería uno cualquiera en la casa Haddock, seria el primer día del resto de la vida del futuro Stoick the Vast.

* * *

**En el próximo cap Hiccup tendrá 17 años (y estará enamorado de Astrid. Ajj. Tranquilos, no durara ;) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**snowflakes013: Me alegra que te gusté. Esa era la intención ^.^**

**maggi lefay: Me agrada que te gustara esa parte, ya que es de mi invención ^.^**

**MissSwet: Jeje. Yo tampoco vi ningún "human female Toothless" en fics. Pero** **si en un fan art. Además de que una vez había leído un fic "female Toothless" y me encantó. *-* Espero que a ti también te gusté. ^.^**

**Kami no Qraz: ¡Stardust es hemoso! *_* Sólo esperó estar a la altura con el fic. ^.**^

**Ghest: ¿En serio me amas? Vaya, que honor jeje. Nop, parece que no le hablaron de los condones XD ¡Espero que disfrutes el capítulo! ^-^**

**SirayGaunt: El segundo capítulo... ha llegado XDDDD Sí, me pasé con la espera, sorry ^^U En cuanto a Valka, necesitaba de un niño varón con su sangre y necesitaba que estuviera a salvo, por eso lo envió a Berk con su padre ¡y es todo lo que pienso adelantar! XDDDD Disfruta del capi "inllegable". ^.^**

* * *

Los años fueron pasando y Berk cambio bastante, la verdad. Pero a nosotros no nos interesa como fue que Hiccup pasó de bebé a adolescente y los cambios de su entorno, si no como pasó de adolescente a hombre, y eso sólo podría lograrlo reuniendo a su familia de nuevo. Aún así, ruego que me disculpeis porque tengo tiempo y tiempo para contar esa historia, tranquilos. De momento, contaré lo que fue ocurriendo por el efecto domino de la llegada de Hiccup:

Creo que no hace falta decir que ÉL nunca había estado más enfadado, exaltado, dolido, engañado y en el fondo —pero muy en el fondo—un poco feliz. Sólo un poco. Su primera idea fue deshacerse del niño, nadie lo echaría de menos de todas formas. Hiccup no era un Haddock a los ojos de los dioses y eso se podía aprovechar. Como comprenderas, Stoick no se quedo de brazos cruzados. En realidad el no quería un hijo tan joven —ni siquiera tenían una prueba de que él fuera el padre—, pero era el hijo de Valka y Stoick no íba a dejar que matarán nada que fuera de ella. Como buen padre vikingo cogió a Hiccup en brazos le dío a su hijo un segundo nombre mientras sus hermanos y padre estaban presentes. Hiccup había sido aceptado por su padre, ahora si que era un Haddock a ojos de los dioses y su abuelo no podría hacerle nada si no quería ganar la mala reputación de asesino de su familia. Al hombre no le quedó otra que presentar al recién nacido ante el pueblo como su nieto Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III y todo fueron vitores y festividad, pero eso no quitaba que el heredero se hubiera ganado fama de mujeriego de la que nunca se desharia. Stoick ahora tenía una gran carga sobre los hombros, pero desde pequeño le habían enseñado a llevar todo tipo de responsabilidades como futuro jefe y, por suerte, ser padre de un heredero estaba incluida en la lista. Siempre recibía la ayuda de Gobber, quien se derretia con el pequeño Haddock. Vigilante no fue despedido por su incompetencia. "¿Ya para qué?", se repetía el jefe, pero nadie estaba demasiado seguro de si lo decía por lo de Vigilante o por todo en general. Para sorpresa de todos, el hombre murió en el mar, siendo única víctima mortal de un arrecife. ÉL era el mejor navegante de todos los vikingos de Berk ¿Cómo pudó cometer un error tan tonto? Enseguida empezaron los cuchicheos de que se había suicidado por culpa de Stoick y su hijo de "los otros". En realidad, fue Alvin, uno de los hermanos de Stoick, quien lo empezó todo porque ansiaba ser el jefe y si todos estaban en contra de que Stoick fuera líder siendo el hermano mediano lo lograría. Sin embargo ya hemos visto que la terquedad de Stoick no tenía límites y logró ser más fuerte que las habladurías, no pasó mucho hasta que todos lo empezaron a llamar "jefe" y lo trataban como tal. Normalmente nadie puede ser jefe sin una esposa, pero él ya tenía un primogénito, no necesitaba casarse. En cuanto a Alvin, Stoick lo desterro por su traición, varias veces apareció por Berk para causar problemas siendo Alvin el Traidor. Los que no estaban de acuerdo con tener a Stoick de lider se íban con él y se convertían en enemigos oficiales. En cuanto al hermano más pequeño, Spitelout, siempre sintió una profunda admiración por su hermano mayor, así que cuando ascendió se convirtió en su fiel mano derecha. Aunque nunca estuvo unido a su sobrino, pero lo reconocía como familia, siempre lo hizo. Dos años después del nacimiento de Hiccup él también tuvó un hijo con su respectiva esposa: Snotlout. Decir que ambos primos se llevaban bien sería sacrilego. Snotlout era muy fuerte e Hiccup... bueno... no había pruebas de que fuera realmente hijo de Stoick porque se parecían poco, pero no había duda que era hijo de la jovencita a la cual vió una noche. Hiccup era tan bello... tan delgado... tan frágil... Había que reconocer que el chico era un genial saco de boxeo sin voluntad y todos lo aprovechaban.

El pobre Hiccup no era un vikingo como los otros, tenía cerebro, no le gustaba dar palizas y era imaginativo... tal vez demasiado. Y siempre era maltratado por ello y nunca devolvía los golpes. De haberlo intentado le habrían golpeado el doble de fuerte y de tiempo. Su cuerpo no soportaría que todos a uno fueran a por él. Lo malo es que también había adultos queriendo cortarle el cuello por... unas pequeñas cosillas que pasan. Porque, claro, un chico vikingo es un chico vikingo, demasiado terco y curioso... y, a veces, por culpa de su curiosidad y sus ganas de descubrir cosas nuevas —aunque sean inventadas por él— hacían que unas cuantas casas se calleran o que alguien saliera herido sin querer. En eso competía con los mellizos Thorston en ver quien causaba más problemas. No se podía negar que en eso SÍ que se parecía a Stoick. Al igual que es sacado de la juventud de Stoick el llegar tarde a los sitios... como ahora mismo a primera hora de la mañana.

— ¡Paso! —pedía a gritos un chico alto y desgarbado con el pelo castaño rojizo —más castaño que rojizo— y hermosos ojos verdes zafiro que destacaban en su rostro, incluso más que las pocas pecas que le quedaban, que había salido tan tarde de su casa que hasta se estaba poniendo su chaleco de lana mientras corría.— ¡Paso! ¡Paso! ¡Paso! —Seguía pidiendo mientras saltaba todos los obstáculos que se le venían encima.

Objetos y personas incluidas, a veces incluso se le había visto correr encima de tejados. Puede que no fuera fuerte, pero si ágil y, por supuesto, raro, muy raro. Así había sido los diecisiete años de su vida. Todos sabían que en estos casos era mejor apartarse, así, si se ccaía se haría daño él solo. Pero, claro, siendo vikingos no les puedes pedir que no vociferen en descontento, aunque sólo sea un poco.

Hiccup, aparte de heredero, era herrero... bueno, aprendiz, pero ya podía hacer muchas cosas él sólo, pues lo era desde pequeño, era gracioso, no podía empuñar armas pero si construirlas. Todos los vikingos tenían una fe ciega en las armas que se construían en la fragua... sin saber que la mayoría, por no decir todas eran fabricadas por el chico Tabú de Berk, en el que nunca confiarian para una batalla. Sin embargo, gracias a sus armas, en el peor de los casos sólo salían escaldados... y no lo sabían, y que lo supieran habría sido peor. ¡Era como una maldita maldición que lo carcomia por dentro! Libre, pero a la vez atrapado sin liberación. ¡Para una cosa que podía hacer bien! De lo que estaba seguro es que los vikingos de Berk ni lo sospechaban. Nunca les cabría en sus cabezas de chorlito, que el herrero de Berk quería, admiraba y confiaba en el chico Tabú cuando nadie más podía.

Una pregunta tonta. ¿Habéis adivinado quién era el herrero de Berk? ¡Sí, habéis acercado!

Pero, aparte de eso, y como cualquier otro chico racional, estaba enamorado... de la peor chica en la que se podía haber fijado. Su nombre era Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. Nombre extraño en un pueblo vikingo ¿no creéis? Se supone que todos tenían nombres que nunca —o casi nunca— se usaban en personas, pero que se amoldaban a ellos. Y va ella de especial a llamarse Astrid... Aunque, bien pensado, si que se amoldaba a ella ese nombre. Primero empezabas con "As" para querer decir algo como "Asco", pero es tan terrible que en vez de terminar la palabra te salía un gallo duro de pronunciar "trid". Seguro que a su padre le pasó eso cuando la presentó ante la familia, más le valía haberla tirado al otro lado del muro. Un bebé por otro. Y ambos chicos estarían en igualdad de condiciones. Pero la señorita muy señoritinga tuvó la suerte de quedarse en el lugar donde era aceptada y no en el otro. Tks. Así era Astrid, muy bella por fuera, un verdadero monstruo vomitivo cuando pensabas en sus acciones e intenciones. En realidad no era bella, no todavía, pero estaba en camino de serlo. Al estilo vikingo, por supuesto. De momento sólo era soportable a la vista. Unos años antes era un palillo ¡y los vikingos adultos las querían gordas! Con poco o mucho ¡pero gordas! Menos mal para Astrid que había empezado a llenarse desde entonces. A este paso a los veinte años sería fácil de notar a la vista y con unos pocos años más ya tendría un sobrepeso imposible de bajar porque así era su complexión. Rubia y en su punto de gordura —para que las mujeres fueran de las mismas dimensiones, supongo— era el canon vikingo de la belleza más absoluta. Y si aún por encima tenía los ojos azules jojo: Irresistibles. Mejor no hablemos del terrible pelo de la joven, lo único que hacía difícil verla de cerca, mejorara con los años, así que no importa. Pero el punto fuerte y la única cosa que la hacía tener la atención de los chicos era su bestialidad: Vengativa, celosa, sangrienta... en fin, un verdadero monstruo de mujer para unos verdaderos monstruos de hombres. Pero no conocía los limites de la crueldad. Tal que si alguien era mejor que ella en algo ¡Había que eliminarlo del mapa sin dudar! Todo eso se podía reducir en una sola palabra: Enferma. Astrid Hofferson era una enferma peligrosa sin solución. Hiccup no había nacido para una mujer como ella. No podría controlarla, y acabaría usandolo como títere. Pero por eso era la mamás bella de los vikingos. Los vikingos eran unos enfermos peligrosos. Hiccup no era así. Por lo tanto, Astrid no se lo merecía. Lo acabaría matando si estaban juntos. —si no de verdad, que sería lo más probable. Acabarían muertas sus ilusiones. La cuales ya habían recibido fuertes golpes pero seguían de pie gracias a la terquedad heredada de su padre— Si no hoy, mañana. Como suele decirse.

Pero el pobre estaba atrapado en las redes del amor, y como para chicos como él, que el amor es ciego, se metió en una tela de araña por error. Por moda. Pobre Hiccup, me da pena. Y como todo ciego hacía cosas a ciegas, como ahora. Tenía el día libre y se había metido en el bosque en menos que canta un gallo para recoger todo tipo de flores difíciles de coger para Astrid, sin saber si le gustarian o no.

Esperaba algo por las flores: cariño, que alguien lo quisiera, en realidad, daba igual quien siempre que ese alguien lo quisiera de verdad... Pero en la oscura Astrid no iba a encontrar ni tan siquiera pocos resquicios de algo tan puro como eso. Astrid no era de ese tipo de personas. Astrid no era una persona, era una VIKINGA al 100%

Hiccup no la amaba en realidad, su mente le engañaba, embotada de tanto odio y golpes que tuvó que sufrir en el pasado. Su realidad se había distorsionado, porque no estaba en el lugar donde devía estar y no le atendían como era debido. Los vikingos de Berk tenían razón, Hiccup era un pobre loco... por la culpa de ellos. Ellos estaban siempre representados por Astrid. Si conseguía su cariño en realidad estaría consiguiendo el bálsamo para su dolor que tanto ansiaba... Pero sólo era un placebo, uno especialmente venenoso que lo hundiría cada vez más y más en la mierda de vida que llevaba en Berk.

Tardó más de lo esperado en conseguir un ramo mínimamente decente, agarrotado de buscar tanto —y porque ya había anochecido— le rezó a los dioses para que, por lo menos, ella comprendiera su esfuerzo y viera todo su amor en el. Le íba a poner el corazón en las manos... pero no sería ella quien se encargara de romperlo en mil trozos. Bueno, ella ayudaría bastante.

Fuera del bosque, la noche se cernia sobre Berk presagiando malos augurios. Las estrellas parecían revolotear inquietas, sintiendo el peligro de alguna forma. Había una, especialmente brillante, que destacaba entre las otras y permanecía estática. Demasiado impactada como para mover uno sólo de sus pequeños rayos de luz tan siquiera.

Hiccup llegó a la entrada de la casa de los Hofferson a las afueras de Berk, las estrellas eran lo último en lo que pensaba en esos momentos. Aunque estuviera al tanto de la leyenda de Schaklithye sobre que las estrellas tenían vida y eran en realidad, dragones. Pero, extrañamente, eso nunca le importó, incluso curioso como era nunca se acercó al muro y sólo conocía a Vigilante de unas contadas veces que se encontró con él en el poblado. Encuentros que el inmortal aprovechaba para sacar a relucir todo lo malo de Hiccup. Tenía una lengua muy bífida para ser tan viejo, a lo mejor hasta era por eso. Al menos, Hiccup agradecía su precisión y no que simplemente le señalara entero, como todos hacían.

Con la mano que no tenía sujeta el ramo de flores de todo tipo, no voy a mentir, era muy chungo, —un reflejo de la propia Astrid— empezó a cojer muchas piedras —piedrecitas— y lanzarlas con más o menos fuerza a la única ventada de madera en la que se veían rendijas de luz de vela.

En la casa Hofferson, las únicas habitantes en ese momento eran la propia Astrid y Ruffnut Thorston, su gran amiga. Al notar que alguien tiraba piedras desde fuera a la ventana Astrid se entusiasmo.

— ¡Es él! Ya ha llegado.

Ruffnut simplemente rolo los ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado. No podía entender como su amiga Astrid, la dura y difícil, suspirara por un estúpido chico del cerebro de una nuez dos años más joven que ella. Era, simplemente, devastador y denigrante. Ni siquiera le llegaron las fuerzas para moverse de la cama en la que estaba sentada para mirar afuera de la ventana... que una Astrid super entusiasmada abrió de par en par para luego desilusionarse.

— Ah, eres tú Hiccup. ¿Me he dejado algo en la fragua hoy?

— ¡Hiccup! —chillo Ruffnut llena de vida y entusiasmo de repente. Fue corriendo hasta la ventana para verlo con sus propios ojos— ¡Hola, Hiccup! —lo saludo como quien saluda a alguien que... digamos, sabe mucho de ti.

Él le devolvió el saludo cortésmente, pero realmente alagado porque lo recibiera de tal forma. Aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que los mellizos Thorston lo... admiraran por sus meteduras de pata. Pues a Ruffnut y a su hermano Tuffnut les gustaban los destrozos, las explosiones, sangre... Y si pasabas con Hiccup el tiempo suficiente siempre acababa ocurriendo algo de eso. Pero al contrario que los Thorston, él no lo hacía a posta, y aunque a veces sus problemas afectarán a terceros él siempre era el más afectado. Tanto por lo hecho por si mismo como por los golpes que recibía de los otros vikingos en venganza. Los mellizos se referían a Hiccup como, "el-que-tú-ya-sabes" en conversaciones privadas entre ambos y como "el-inmortal" en publico para que eso llegará a los oídos del chico. Y la verdad es que merecía bastante el término "inmortal" porque daba igual cuanta sangre perdiera (la cual era mucha) él siempre estaba como una rosa al día siguiente. Pero, claro, eran muchas las cosas sorprendentes del chico Tabú.

— No, al menos que yo sepa —le informó a Astrid desde abajo—. En realidad he venido para darte estas...

No pudó terminar la frase, ya que el chico que Astrid esperaba apareció de repente y golpeó de un puñetazo las flores que Hiccup tenía en las manos sorprendiendo a ambas rubias.

— Vaya, ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí? —resono la voz del otro chico, más joven y más bajo que Hiccup, pero con unos músculos que más que persona lo hacían una especie de bicho raro... pero gustaba a las chicas— ¡Pero si es mi queridísimo primo Hiccup! Así que: aprendíz de dia, mirón de noche ¿eh?

Hiccup debería estar acostumbrado a esos comentarios ofensivos de su familiar, de hecho lo estaba, pero si habría algo que todos los vikingos tenían era orgullo, e Hiccup no era menos esta vez, aunque el suyo ya estuviera muy magullado: Así que le hizo aún más daño. Aún así rápido lo escondió y se mantuvo erguido ante el otro chico, ya no era un niñito y si Snotlout tenía ganas de pelea, pues se la daría.

Snotlout debió de adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del mayor, pues rió sardonicamente, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él a la de ya.

— Ahí, Snotlout. No le hagas mucho daño, por favor. —pidió Astrid desde arriba con voz sensual— no olvides que estáis en frente de mi casa, y después sere yo la que tenga que darle explicaciones al jefe Stoick.

A si mismo, lo que Ruffnut dijó, o más bien soltó fue muy diferente.

— ¡Vamos, Hiccup, mi hombre! ¡He tenido el placer de sentir tu fuerza! ¡Puedes con ese gilipollas! ¡Vamos, mi hombre! ¡Yo siempre estoy para ti!

El feedback de ambos chicos también fue diferente. Snotlout hizó una reverencia bastante estúpida, ya que con ese cuerpo es imposible ser grácil.

— Lo que me pides es imposible, hermosa, pero por tí desafiare a la naturaleza para que este escuálido no muera aquí. —lo último lo dijó en tono amenazante.

Por su parte, Huccup se sonrojo furiosamente. ¿Es que Ruff no se daba cuenta que tal como decía las cosas la gente fácilmente podría pensar en otra cosa?

De un momento a otro, Snotlout se abalanzó sobre Hiccup y aunque el castaño se defendía como podía, de hecho, algunos goles pudó darle, estaba más acostumbrado a las palizas que a las peleas y después de un tiempo salió perdiendo. Pero Snotlaut tenía toda la cara magullada por los golpes que Hiccup dío al azar. Un último golpe fue suficiente para que el cobrizo se quedara sin fuerzas y que Snotlout escupiera sangre... a la cara de Hiccup.

— Me las vas a pagar, chico Tabú. —amenazó Snotlout, y cuando él amenazaba lo cumplía.

Ruff por poco se quema las manos de tanto aplaudir y gritar "¡Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup!" mientras que Astrid veía a Hiccup con nuevos ojos. Tal vez sí sirviera para algo... tal vez podía aprovecharlo.

En toda su vida, Hiccup y Snotlout habían tenido once peleas serías. El marcador quedó 9 - 2, a favor de Snotlout. Por eso Hiccup sabía perfectamente que su primo era un peligro cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

El cobrizo cayó derrumbado al suelo y mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara con la manga —una sangre que nunca estuvo dentro de él para variar— se dío cuenta de la estrella tan brillante y diferente a las otras. Le pareció hermosa, pero eso no lo hizo sentirse mejor. Todo lo contrario: Se le pasó por la cabeza que esa estrella, tan linda, era muy querida por las otras estrellas y que desde lo alto se burlaba de él, el eternamente desgraciado.

Escuchó a unos cuantos adultos llegar que no paraban de vociferar. Segundos después perdió el conocimiento.


End file.
